


The garden party

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cutie with a booty, Dirty Talk, English, English country garden, F/M, Fingerfucking, Large Cock, One Shot, Pimms - Freeform, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Outdoors, Sex in the garden, Size Kink, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Summer, Teasing, gazebo, outdoors, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah is tired of her aunt meddling in her love life or lack of so she goes and hides away for a bit but wait..here comes Tom and his magic penis to save the day! ;)  Shameless smut involving semi-public-smutty-outdoorsy-sex. Picture Tom as he looked when he was promoting War Horse..all auburn haired and beardy. Yum!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The garden party

"Leah! Leah, come over here darling, I simply must introduce you to Tobias here!"  
It was impossible to ignore this as her Aunty Lynn had been sufficiently loud enough for everyone to hear. Leah took a large swig of her pimms and turned to make her way over with the sweetest fake smile plastered on her face.  
Aunty Lynn stood with her hand on presumably Tobias' shoulder, grinning like a Cheshire Cat while Tobias seemed to be looking for a decent escape route through the crowd.  
Leah knew what was coming next.  
"Darling! How are you?" Aunty Lynn gave her a peck on the cheek "I was just chatting to Tobias..."  
Leah offered her hand to him, his grip was weak and clammy, she had to fight the urge to wipe her hand off on her dress.  
"So I heard you work at Kennedy & Aspinall, how do you find it?"  
Really? This was his opening gambit? Weak.  
"So, so. Long hours, decent pay." She took another sip of her drink and looked over at her Aunt.  
"Yes, I bet it's a fast paced life style." he added.  
She almost laughed at that, most nights she was at home for eight with nothing more than the TV for company.  
"Usually...Aunty a word please?"

They stood under her Aunts faux Victorian gazebo out of the way of prying eyes.  
"Again?" Leah crossed her arms.  
"Leah please don't take that tone with me, I thought you'd have things in common with Tobias." her voice rose defensively.  
"What? Because we're both single and in the same line of work? You have to stop doing this, every get together we have you push me out there. It makes me uncomfortable."  
Aunty Lynn pinched the bridge of her nose as if one of her famous headaches was due.  
"Then I apologise for that. Darling, when did you last go on a date? Not since that nitwit over a year ago, all I ask is you get back on the horse. Life is too short you know? You'll scoff...it's a different time now but there's no harm in playing the field before you know it years will have passed."  
She drew Leah in for a hug "Be young, foolish even..get grass stains on your pretty dress..live a little."  
Begrudgingly Leah had to admit there was some good advice there.  
"Well I better get back."  
She watched her Aunt walk back over to the crowd.

Leah drained the last of her drink and leant over the railings observing the people at her Aunts shindig.  
"May I join you?"  
She sighed half expecting Tobias to have found her, the sight that greeted her took her breath away.  
He offered her his hand "I'm Tom." his grip was firm.  
"Leah." she replied.  
"Far from the madding crowd.." his voice had a sensual element to it that caused Leah to lose her train of thought.  
"Bit too busy for my liking." she managed to croak out.  
"Would you care for a drink?" he slipped a black hip flask out of his jacket.  
Normally she would've refused but after her Aunts little speech she felt reckless.  
"Go on then."  
He unscrewed the lid and held it to her lips which she hadn't expected. She drank and felt a familiar fiery warmth in her throat, she pulled away spluttering causing some of the liquid to pour down down her chin and over her cleavage.  
"Whiskey?!" she coughed.  
He chuckled at her, his eyes had a playful quality that drew you in.

"My dress! Flippin' Nora.."  
He drew out a handkerchief and dabbed at the wet splodge. "Nearly done." He chirped with an almost too cheerful tone.  
"It's all down your dress.." he was brazenly staring at her tits now. He set the flask down and dabbed her chest, slowly edging closer.  
"You're not doing it right!" whined Leah and she grabbed the handkerchief but before she could dab herself Tom had lowered his head and licked up to her collar bone.  
She let out a startled shriek, another slow lick up her chest and she found her hands had tangled into his reddish brown curls.  
His tongue flitted across the creamy expanse of her cleavage, his beard softly rasping against her skin making her moan.  
"Am I doing it right now?" he quirked his eyebrow waiting for her response.  
"Perfectly." she drew his head back down arching her breasts up to meet him.

Leah stole a glance back over to the party, no one had spied them so far not that she would've cared.  
His hands cupped her backside bringing her flush against him, his breathing was becoming harsh against her neck.  
"Kiss me." He growled.  
Their lips met, soft and inviting at first but they soon turned hungry and demanding.  
Leah's head was spinning from a combination of lust and the thrill of being seen here on her Aunts gazebo with some strangers hands on her arse and his teeth nipping her neck.  
His hands had found their way under her dress now tugging at her her knickers, inching them down. One more pull and he slipped them down her thighs and all Leah could do was step out of them, meeting his lustful gaze now she smiled wantonly and turned away from him. She leant forward on the gazebo railings and looked over her shoulder at him, widening her stance she pulled her dress up tantalisingly slow revealing her bare arse. Leah leant forward a little more and grinned to herself when she heard him gasp.  
His fingers explored her folds, finding her clit. "Do you want me to fuck you?" his voice sent a shiver down her spine.  
"I think you know the answer to that." she pressed against his fingers causing them to sink inside her cunt. "Oh..oh..yes I want.." he thrust his fingers inside her smoothly, smirking at her wanton little moans.  
"So tight and wet..look at you.."  
His voice was becoming more breathless, watching his fingers slip inside her soft pink cunt.  
She heard the sound of his zipper and felt his tip rub against her clit, she ached to be filled up by him.  
"Shall we fuck? Look at them all over there, oblivious to us but all it takes is one of them to look our way.." He sank his cock in till his hips pressed against her arse, Leah let out a cry and clapped her hand over her mouth. "If I didn't know better I'd say you want them to hear you."  
He was much bigger than she'd imagined, he snapped his hips forward causing her to give a muffled scream.  
"What would you do if they saw us now?" he pistoned into her with slick, deep thrusts.  
"How would you like them to see you impaled on my prick?" his fingers found her clit again teasing it while he fucked her "Tell me..what would you do?" his voice was thick with need.  
Leah pushed back to meet his thrusts, she was aching with want.  
"I'd let them watch..I'd let them watch while you fucked me. All of them, I'd want them to see how big your cock is..I want them to see.."  
Leah cried out then as her orgasm rushed through her body, tightening her cunt up around his length.  
Her words had the right effect because Tom followed her riding his way through her release into his own, she felt him throbbing as he emptied deeply inside her.  
They stayed hunched over for a moment catching their breath before Tom stood pulling her upright.  
He picked her underwear off the floor and slipped them into his pocket.  
"I better go and freshen up." already Leah could feel his cum seeping out of her.  
"I'll join you, that was quite an adventure." 

They mingled through the crowd, working through them. Leah was confident their little tryst had gone unnoticed, Tom however knew better.  
As they walked past Tobias he flashed him his best winning smile and winked relishing his old school friends glower. He quickly whipped out Leah's underwear and waved them at him before stuffing them back in his pocket and making his way up to the bathroom hand in hand with Leah.

**Author's Note:**

> I must stress when he waves Leah's knickers at Tobias she doesn't see. Good ol' sneaky Tom.  
> Also never do it without a condom...blah, blah but seriously rubber up before you get nasty.


End file.
